O vôo do pensar
by Flora Higurashi
Summary: Ela é uma garota normal, ou pelo menos acha que o é. Ele parece ser um garoto incomum.Juntos eles não se completam, mas também não se atraem. Não se sabe o que há entre eles.A história da única garota capaz de voar em pensamentos e no tempo.
1. Prólogo

**O vôo do pensar**

**Prólogo**

-Não -eu dizia - não, pare por favor!

Mas ele continuava a me fitar. Eu ficava nervosa ao sentir os olhos dourados me observando. Pedia insistentemente para que ele parasse, mas parecia que ele apenas aumentava a intensidade do olhar.

- Se você continuar me olhando assim eu vou embora.

- Kagome, pare de ameaças, você sabe muito bem que se quisesse mesmo ir embora já o teria feito...

Ele tinha razão... Mas eu não podia me entregar. Não para ele. Por mais que o amasse, tinha algo que me empedia. Será que eram nossos namorados? Ou será que era culpa de todos aqueles anos em que ele me fez sofrer?

* * *

Eu a olhava o mais firmemente possível, não podia deixá-la fugir, não de novo... Ela implorava para que eu parasse. Mas não! Não iria perder tudo novamente. Foram tantas indas e vindas. Agora ela teria de me escutar!

- Se você continuar me olhando assim eu vou embora.

- Kagome, pare de ameaças, você sabe muito bem que se quisesse mesmo ir embora já o teria feito...

Por que eu disse isso? Era verdade, mas isso poderia fazer ela correr... Ela não iria embora agora. Não com a porta fechada. Eu não deveria provoca-la agora, mas o fiz. Ah, Kagome, o que eu falo agora? Como te farei acreditar em mim? Eu te prometo ser fiel, mas só consigo o dizer com meu olhar.


	2. Narrando

**Capítulo 1**** - Narrando**

Toda essa história começou há muito tempo. Sim, eu sou o narrador. Não, eu não apareci antes, mas agora acho melhor comentar algumas coisas. Bom, primeiramente quero dizer que os dois jovens acima já não são tão tolos. Eles já sofreram muito. Tiveram felicidades ímpares. Kagome e InuYasha. Um belo casal, se é que agora ainda sejam um casal.

Kagome, a jovem mais bonita da classe. A garota com maior número de conquistas da escola. Simplesmente A garota. Não era alta, era até mais para baixa. Com longos cabelos negros, lisos e com um brilho de propraganda de shampoo. Olhos azuis. Um azul escuro, raro, da cor do céu em fim de tarde. O corpo da garota era perfeito, não porque ela malhasse, pelo contrário, ela era do tipo que comia chocolate na frente da televisão. Mas ela teve sorte, nasceu em uma família de magros e não engordava por nada. Além da beleza de corpo ela tinha uma grande inteligência. Não tinha as melhores notas, isso quem tinha era sua amiga Sango, mas ela conseguia discutir sobre tudo. Tinha uma opinião forte e defendia-se muito bem sozinha.

Inuyasha, o delírio do colégio. Fazia garotas suspirarem por ele. Mas não era líder de nenhuma gangue. Não tirava notas ruins nem boas. Ele conseguia se virar na escola, era muito inteligente. E era com essa inteligência que conquistava as meninas. Não apenas com isso, pois sua aparência perfeita ajudava ainda mais. Seus cabelos prateados, seus olhos de ouro. Sua pele bronzeada. Tudo o que não se podia deixar de reparar, mesmo que fossem separados, imagine então juntos. Não malhava, mas jogava futebol, como todo bom japonês. Sim, o futebol tão apreciado no Japão. Seus músculos eram definidos pelas tantas partidas e pelo treino intenso. Afinal, ser o craque do time tinha algumas vantagens para o corpo e o ajudava ainda mais em seus flertes.

Acho que os descrevi bem. Mas ainda temos muita história pela frente. Não se esqueçam que eles não queriam ser perfeitos, mas sabiam ser perfeitos um para o outro desde que se viram pela primeira vez. Sim, foi paixão a primeira vista. Uma paixão mesmo, não sei se amor. Mas com o tempo a paixão se transformou. A "crise dos sete" não veio, pois já havia muito amor entre eles. Nem tudo foi perfeito, longe disso. No entanto, entre tantas indas e vindas estão ali agora, brigando de novo. Ainda existe amor, mas existe desconfiança, existe medo. A vida resolveu atrapalhar um pouquinho esses dois. Mas não só atrapalhar. Pois todo amor que vem fácil acaba fácil e pode ter certeza, se eles conseguirem superar isso nunca mais se separam. Nem mesmo com a morte. Nem mesmo com novas vidas.

Mas vou parar de enrolar e começar a lhes contar tudo, tudo mesmo. Desde o início. Na verdade vou lhes narrar assim como eles mesmos pensaram. Algumas vezes como Kagome me disse, outras InuYasha. Assim tentarei ser fiel aos detalhes, isso se os próprios protagonistas o foram quando me contaram.

Os primeiros detalhes quem me disse foi Kagome. Sim, a menina. Eu, o narrador começo com as damas. Mas ainda estou enrolando não? Estou mesmo é testando você para ver se terá paciência de ler essa história. Bom, agora deixemos de enrolar.


	3. Dia Comum

**Capítulo**** 2 – Dia comum**

Nossa! Como estava com uma cara cansada. Kagome teve um dia normal. Achava. Foi sim. Agora se lembrava, tudo como sempre. Dormiu tarde depois de passar tanto tempo assistindo aquela série ótima em DVD. Tinha de parar com isso. Peraí, que horas são? O quê? Sete horas? Estou atrasada! Como sempre.

Nesse momento ela corre, escova os dentes, os cabelos. Nada que mude o rumo da história. O que importa mesmo é que ela chega na escola correndo. Ela chegou em cima da hora, mas chegou. Mais uma semana que começa. Início de ano? Não, já estava tudo rotina. Era abril. Sim, já era o mês da páscoa. Um mês adorado por Kagome devido a seu amor por chocolates e por anteceder ao mês de seu aniversário. Mas esse mês não seria apenas de chocolates. Mal sabia ela.

Sorte a dela de chegar a tempo para a primeira aula. Mas apenas mais uma aula chata. Apenas mais duas aulas. Gente! Ela tinha a impressão de que os professores daquele dia se rebelaram e resolveram dar apenas aulas chatas. Tudo bem, não era a melhor aluna, mas não era ruim. Nunca teve problemas com professores. Apenas aquela lá de literatura, mas recusou-se a pensar nela. Já fazia muito tempo.

Sentou-se no seu lugar de sempre nas três aulas, ninguém nunca sentava lá mesmo. Sango prestava atenção na aula, ela desenhava. Rabiscava o caderno esperando o sinal bater. Queria tanto que a aula terminasse rápido. Achava que seu relógio estivesse parado. Mas o sinal tocou.

- Kagome, tudo bem? – Era Sango.

- Tudo ótimo, por quê?

- Você está com uma cara preocupada.

- É só cansaço mesmo, dormi tarde assistindo Grey's Anatomy de novo... Você me conhece, não consegui me controlar. Mas estou bem sim. Vamos comer?

As duas se dirigiram à lanchonete da escola. Kagome comprou seu chocolate de sempre. Sango ficou reclamando. Ela tinha um corpo bonito também, mas frequentava a academia. Todo dia passava pelo menos uma hora malhando. Morria de medo de engordar. Ela era bonita, tinha olhos pretos assim como seus longos cabelos. Muito inteligente. Inteligente até mais do que devia. Mas não fazia sucesso com os meninos. Ela era o tipo de garota procurada apenas em dia de prova ou na hora de fazer trabalhos escolares, e ela não fazia questão de mudar isso.

Elas foram se sentar com seu grupo. Sim, elas não ficavam sozinhas. Ayame era a brincalhona do grupo. Kanna, sempre quieta no seu canto observando. Kohaku, o imrãozinho mais novo de Sango também sentava com elas. O amiguinho dele, Shippou era outro companheiro de intervalo.Kagome conversava com outros grupos durante o intervalo, mas sempre voltava para o seu grupo. As conversas podiam ser muito profundas, outras vezes eram sobre besteiras. Tinham as fofocas. Tinham tudo o que precisavam ali, entre eles. Eram amigos de verdade.

Kagome estava andando com Sango em direção ao grupo quando escutou alguém a chamar. Virou-se era Miroku. O garoto por quem Sango era apaixonada, ainda que insistisse que não. Mas Sango não conseguia esconder isso de Kagome. Elas se conheciam muito bem.

-Kagome, tenho de falar com você! Oi, Sango!

-Oi Miroku. – Disse uma Sango desviando os olhos.

-O que foi? – perguntou Kagome preocupada.

- Posso falar com você rapidinho?

Sango ficou meio triste, mas sabia que a Kagome a contaria depois. Então se despediu deles e foi conversar com Kanna. A menina mais nova, distante, mas não por isso arrogante. Kanna sempre foi muito prestativa e amiga. Com cabelos loiros quase brancos e um rosto inocente ela atraía muitos olhares. Mas ninguém nunca a viu com um garoto. Ela estava sempre sozinha, ou com seus amigos.

Miroku se sentou com Kagome sob uma árvore de flores roxas azuladas. O olhos de Kagome se realssavam lá. Miroku não prestava atenção nisso, já sabia da beleza de Kagome. Ele era muito bonito também, com olhos verdes e cabelos negros. Um corpo magro e bonito, mas ele tinha muito charme. Era assim que conseguia conquistar todas as meninas da escola, quase todas. Mas naquele momento ele não queria pensar nas últimas garotas com quem conversara.

- Kagome, eu preciso da sua ajuda...

- Diga!

- É que eu estava saindo ontem de noite com uma menina e encontrei a Kikyou.

- O que eu tenho a ver com isso Miroku?- perguntou Kagome impaciente.

- Sabe... Você conhece todo mundo. Será que não podia falar com ela? Vocês são meio amigas não são?

- Miroku, você sempre deu em cima de todas as meninas bonitinhas, ou nem tanto assim, mas nunca teve problemas, o que deu em você agora? Por que você não vai falar com ela? Aposto que ela não ia se importar, você conhece a fama dela.

- Eu gosto dela de verdade. Ela é perfeita. Eu sei que ela é bem apreciada por todos os meninos – mas é interrompido por Kagome.

- 'Bem apreciada'? Mas tudo bem Miroku, eu vou falar com ela. Ela é minha amiga mesmo. Ela é bem legal, o que aconteceu com o seu gosto por garotas horríveis? Você quer que eu fale o quê?

- Sei lá.

- Miroku, se for para não falar nada acho que você pode fazer isso sozinho.

- Fale que eu e você vamos no cinema com uma amigo meu e queria chamar ela. Pode ser?

- E eu tenho que ir mesmo nesse cinema?

- Não, na hora que a gente tiver de se encontrar você liga e avisa que não pode, eu falo que meu amigo não vai e tudo fica perfeito!

- Tudo bem. Quando eu ligar para ela te aviso.

- Obrigado, Kagome! Obrigado, obrigado e obrigado.

Kagome volta para conversar com Sango. A amiga pergunta o que Miroku falou. Kagome resolve falar tudo, mesmo sabendo que Sango ficaria bem triste. Não é para menos, Sango sempre teve esse amor platônico por Miroku. Desde que o menino entrou na escola no início do ano anterior.

O resto do dia foi normal. Um normal tão normal que deixou Kagome estressada. Para espairecer ela resolveu caminhar um pouco. Andou, andou... Se deixou levar por seus pés. Inconscientemente acabou descobrindo um belo lugar. Era uma paisagem perfeita. De lá se via muito bem o lago Sakura. Mas era difícil de se alcançar, não muito, mas tinha de ulrapassar uma trilha. Se alguém se desse ao trabalho de abrir caminho talvez o lugar perdesse a graça, a beleza. O bom era a calma que Kagome sentia, a solidão. Mas ao mesmo tempo não tão solitária. Ela mesma me disse que se sentia completa lá, como se tivesse atingido um Nirvana e ela nunca queria deixar de sentir aquilo. Seu celular tocou a depertando.

- Kagome, já ligou para a Kikyou?

- A Miroku me deixa pensar um pouco. Vou ligar agora e te mando uma mensagem.

Ela desligou o telefone. Não queria pensar me nada que não fosse a água do lago abaixo. Mas ela não podia fugir. Fugir de quê? Qual era o porque daquela sensação de que fugia de algo? Ela tinha uma vida normal, uma vida calma e boa. Quando o sol começou a descer ela resolveu ligar para a amiga. Foi uma conversa normal. Kikyou e ela combinaram de se ver no sábado em frente ao cinema. Kagome desligou e mandou uma mensagem para Miroku informando-o. A menina voltou a observar o lugar. Era tão perfeito. A luz do sol avermelhado que transformava o lago Sakura em um espelho rosado, como as flores na primavera.


End file.
